Lingering Feelings
by peddie4evas
Summary: Patricia and Eddie (Peddie) have broken up and this it a story about whether they get each other or not? It starts from something based in season 3 and it all starts with a note. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1-The Note

Chapter 1-The Note

Sum up- Patricia had just asked out Jerome to go see a movie, to make Eddie jealous. The word is spreading round the school quickly and has reached Eddie.

* * *

Patricia's POV

I had just walked into the class and everyone was staring at me. I hurried to my seat, pulling out my book and ignoring everyone. Joy sat beside me on the left leaving a space on the right. The bell went and as usual Eddie walked in late. He sat beside me as there were no seats left, making it slightly awkward. The teacher began to talk and I started to zone out, but just as I was about to something got slid underneath my hand. It was a note. Slowly I lifted it avoiding the teacher seeing it.

It said...

'**Hey YACKER'**

Ugh it was from Eddie, but I replied saying '_When did you start sending notes?'_

I started passing it back to him and he snatched it off me. Making it look unsuspicious I glanced at the teacher before reading what he had put.

'**When haven't I, anyway is it true?'**

'_Is what true?'_ I quickly wrote before sending it back.

I stared at Eddie as he wrote what was on his mind.

'**You and Jerry?'** he had replied

'_So what if it is!'_ I wrote, wishing he wouldn't say anything else.

'**Well for starters HE is NOT your type'**

'_Since when have you known my type?'_

'**Since I went out with you!'**

How could he write this, so I snapped back.

'_Did you notice we didn't work out. AND we are no longer TOGETHER'_

'**That reminds me you never explained why you broke up with me' **he snapped back.

Angrily I crumpled up the paper throwing it back in his face, then the bell went. I thought to myself "saved by the bell". I quickly packed my stuff away and paced out of the room leaving Eddie behing.

* * *

Eddie POV

"God she snapped a lot" I thought to myself "maybe she is hiding something"

I rushed out of the room only convincing myself she no longer had feelings for me. But I still had them for her, I've got to get her back.


	2. Chapter 2-Answers

Chapter 2-Answers

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

I walked out of the room throwing the note in the bin. I wanted answers but at the same time I didn't. I knew if I asked Patricia again she would flip so I thought to myself "let it go." I opened up my locker and froze in thought, I kept replaying the sentence she wrote "_Did you notice we didn't work out. And we are No longer TOGETHER" " Did you notice we didn't work out. And we are No longer TOGETHER."_

Suddenly I snapped out of it, and in the corner of my eye speaking to Alfie was Jerry. Trying to act casual I walked over to him, when Alfie had left, and started questioning him.

'**So you and Patricia... when you going out?' I asked desperately.**

'Do you need to know this' Jerome responded uncomfortably.

'**Are you going to the movies?' **I questioned ignoring uncomfortable he was.

'Urm Yes'

'**What are you going to see?'** I continued.

'Oh look there's Patricia, I must go' Jerome said making excuses to get out of this awkward situation.

I stood still again trying to take in reality, that Patricia was over me and I was still pining for her.

* * *

**KT's POV**

Eddie was standing still and I could tell our plan was working, he was jealous. I decided to walk up to him to talk to him about it. I couldn't help but smirk.

'Hey Eddie' I said

'**Hi'** he replied and paused after saying it. Just as I was going to ask him about Patricia he spoke again** 'Do you know what Jerry-'**

I but in 'WHO?'

'**Jerome and yacker. Do you know what they are going to see? And when?'**

'Yes.. They are going to see The curse and at 6:30pm on Saturday. Why?' At this point I was hoping he'd say he was jealous but instead he replied

'**Would you like to go with me?'**

I thought to myself "I could see how jealous Eddie gets." So I said yes.

* * *

**A/N**

**More drama to come and more peddie so keep reading!**


	3. Chapter 3-The Movies

Chapter 3- The Movies

* * *

Patricia's POV

_'It's fine'_ I muttered to myself under my breath, _'It doesn't mean anything.'_  
I looked at the weasel sat next to me in disgust as he stuffed handfuls of popcorn in his mouth. I looked back wanting to know if anyone else was here

_'Well this is quiet'_ I stated but just as I said this Eddie walked in with KT. _'I thought she said she wasn't interested.'_  
'What did you say?' Jerome asked.

* * *

Eddie's POV

**'Hi Yacker, hey Jerry'** I said sitting comfortably leaving a chair between me and Patricia (which KT sat in after). We all sat awkwardly through the adverts not communicating.

* * *

Patricia's POV

I thought she said she didn't like him. Did KT set me up with Jerome to get me away from Eddie. _'Oops'_ I said knocking my Ice drink over KT.

'PATRICIA!' She shouted at me running to the bathroom to clean herself up. I ran after her to confront her about Eddie.

'What did you do that for?' She questioned me.

_'Why did you come with Eddie?'_ I asked jealously.

'Oh this is what it's about, your jealous for no reason.' She replied.

_'Why are you here?'_

'Eddie asked me to come as he is jealous, I bet you he has only come to spy on you.'

_'He's jealous!'_ I responded with a smirk on my face.

'YES!' KT insisted, 'He still likes you too.'

_'He does,'_ I said with the smirk on my face growing wider.

* * *

Eddie's POV

**'So you and Yacker'** I said questioning Jerry again.  
'I now understand your jealous' he replied suspiciously.  
**'Am not. We are history!'** I denied trying to act as if I didn't care.  
'Right...' he responded in an uncertain voice, 'You know I can tell. You have been questioning me and Patricia for answers, you have just turned up on our date, and not that it means anything. She still likes you!'  
**'She does.'** I said as a grin grew on my face.


	4. Chapter 4-Is It True

Chapter 4- Is It True

**A/N- Sorry it has been a while but here is a new Chapter!**

* * *

Eddies POV

I walked out of screen 7 telling Jerry I was going to the restroom. But that was a lie; I wanted to speak to Patricia about the feeling thing. I rushed over to her saying 'hi' before we both froze; I looked into her deep greyish blue eyes. I then questioned myself. "What if Jerry was wrong? What if he's pulling a prank on me? I mean he is a class clown." To avoid the awkwardness (and both of us frozen) I walked into the male restroom. As I got into the restroom I breathed heavily thinking about if Jerry wasn't lying.

* * *

Patricia's POV

Well that was awkward, and I mean REALLY awkward, we didn't really speak. It's not like I could I mean "what if KT was wrong? What happens if he just really likes me as a friend? He did tell that to KT the other day." Why do relationships have to be so hard?

* * *

On Monday

Still Patricia's POV

We, Eddie and I, haven't spoken since Saturday at the movies; I'm starting to think him** like** liking me was false. All I know is I need to speak to him before it is too late. I had a plan, PASSING NOTES. If I passed him a note obviously over and over again we would get detention. It's not a great idea but it is still an idea and a chance to talk to Eddie.

So my plan went into ACTION. 'We need to talk!' I wrote down sending the note to him. Just as he had finished reading it Miss caught him reading it and threw it away. So I sent him another one, making sure she caught both me and Eddie this time. This time the note said 'URGENTLY!'

* * *

Eddie POV

What was this note passing about and what does she want to speak about? What have I done wrong this time?

'PATRICIA WILLIAMSON AND EDDIE MILLER STAY AFTER CLASS!'

Great a detention I thought to myself that is really what I need. Wait the ideal chance to speak in private, Perfect.

* * *

No one's POV

The bell rung every one left the room except Patricia and Eddie who were sat in the quiet room with the teacher.


	5. Chapter 5-Confrontation

Chapter 5-Confrontation

* * *

No one's POV

'You two stay here,' Miss commanded us as she left the room doing a job.

Miss left

* * *

Eddie's POV

'**Hey Yacker...This sounds awkward but I really like you' **I said trying to be braver than what I was like at the movie.

'I get it, BUT as a friend.' She replied.

'**What?' **I said confused.

'That's what you told KT about me.'

'**Wait, I thought she meant herself not you!'**

'WHAT, why?' Patricia asked also confused.

'**Well for starters she didn't say, Hey Eddie! Did you know Patricia LIKE likes you?' **I replied starting to raise my voice.

'Well it would have been awkward if you said NO I don't like her!' She said raising her voice louder.

'**I wouldn't have said that!' I replied.**

'How did I know that?'

We both started to lean in for a kiss but then Miss walked back in telling us to sit down.

'**Bad timing Miss.' **I mumbled under my breath.

'Actually you to are dismissed!'

Patricia hurried up and I grabbed my bag to catch up with her

'**Yacker,'** I shouted. 'Shall we finish what we stated?' I asked.

'Eddie, Do you really thing here is the time, plus everyone will ask.' She responded 'Meet me at lunch outside the library.'

* * *

No one's POV

Lunch came sooner than Patricia had hoped, the bell for lunch and Patricia wanted to get away before anyone would notice.

* * *

Patricia's POV

'Hey Patricia, wait up,' Joy said. Wrapping her arm around mine.

Well this was awkward I thought to myself I needed to tell her I had to do something to get her away.

'Joy, I'm a bit busy this lunch' I replied removing my arm from Joy's.

'What? Who with?' She questioned me.

'Eddie.' I muttered.

'Oh it's a date.' Joy replied who seemed excited.

'It's not!' I argued.

'See you later.' Joy said running to catch up with Mara.

So there I was walking nervously to the Library.

'Eddie, Slime ball!' I shouted trying to find him. I can't believe it i thought to myself he stood me up.

Suddenly someone grabbed my waist pinching it lightly.

'**Patricia.'** He said smirking leaning in for a kiss, I leant in to and there it was. Next thing i knew was we were back together. Holding hands we both headed for the school.

* * *

**A/N**

**It is not over yet so keep reading! And I would like to say a thank-you for everyone that read this, Comments, favourites and follows. It means so much! Thank-You**


	6. Chapter 6-Together

Chapter 6-Together

**A/N- Sorry it has been a while I got writers block. But it is up now so Enjoy :)**

* * *

Patricia's POV

Eddie and I walked back hand in hand but just as we got inside of school I ripped our hands apart. Eddie seemed a bit confused. At first he stared at me then he glanced down looking at my hand. Ignoring the situation he asked me smirking **'So when shall we tell people?'**

_'What?'_ I asked him back.

**'When shall we tell people about us?'** He replied.

_'Not yet.'_ I answered determinedly.

**'What, Why?'** He questioned me again. This time I did not reply I just looked at the floor. **'It was** **never this difficult before'** He argued.

_'Well for starters it is NOT like before!'_ I replied raising my voice.

We were quickly saved by Joy as she spotted us and wanted to chat. 'SO...' She said.

_'What?'_ I replied confused about what she was speaking about.

' Are you to an item or not?' She questioned looking at Eddie.

**'Ask Patricia!'** He said storming off angrily.

'What happened?' Joy asked.

I took a deep breath and replied _'Well we were a couple.'_

'Well that's good,' Joy interrupted.

_'Not really we WERE a couple,'_ I responded emphasizing the word were_. 'Did you not see that._ _Within 20 minutes we just had an argument.'_

'Patricia go after him. I know you're not a lovey-dovey person but if you go after him now you will save your relationship with Eddie.' Joy advised me.

So I took her advice. I started rushing through the corridors to find him and when I did I shouted _'EDDIE!'_

**'Let me guess now you are going to tell me why we can't tell people. We are going too fast. It's a bit embar-'**

I interrupted him by kissing him gently.

**'You know people will now know about us,'** he said.

_'I know. I was just being silly. I am happy we are together and I don't know why I was trying to hide it. It is just last time I tried to impress you by being someone I'm not and I thought maybe if we didn't tell anyone I wouldn't try to be someone I'm not.'_ I exclaimed.

He kissed me again softly, holding my head he said **'I like you for who you are. Not who you are trying to be.**

* * *

**A/N-Hope you enjoyed reading it, please review and I hope you all had a great Easter.**


End file.
